My heart will go on
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: Comment vivre quand celui qu’on aime depuis l’enfance trouve la mort dans une guerre stupide et fratricide ? Comment se reconstruire et continuer à vivre lorsque la seule personne qui compte pour vous est partie ? Milo/Camus sur un fond de songfic.


Titre : My Heart will go on. (Saint Seiya)

Genre : Songfic/Yaoi

Chanson : My heart will go on (Céline Dion BO de Titanic)

Perso : Milo et Camus bien sur, mon couple Yaoi préféré dans Saint Seiya (Y sont-y pas trop mimi tout les eux ???)

Disclaimer : Les persos et l'univers de Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que es emprunter (à long terme ^^) à leur auteur.

Note : Comment vivre quand celui qu'on aime depuis l'enfance trouve la mort dans une guerre stupide et fratricide ? Comment se reconstruire et continuer à vivre lorsque la seule personne qui compte pour vous est partie ?

POV de Milo

Bon, bah voilà, je me lance, c'est ma première fic que je publie, c'est un yaoi plutôt leger. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.

Arkady

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comme tous les matins depuis que nous nous sommes déclarés, je quitte ton temple pour retourner discrètement au mien. Que je les aime ces nuits passées à tes cotés ! Qu'elles soient sages ou brûlantes, que nous dormons simplement enlacés ou que nous faisons l'amour avec passion, je suis avec toi et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Même en ayant passé ma nuit à tes cotés, je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer à rêver de toi dès que j'ai un moment de libre. Toi ! Mon fier et tendre chevalier des Glaces. Toi, mon froid Verseau qui ne montre ta vraie personnalité qu'à moi dans l'intimité de nos nuits. Toi, mon Camus, mon amour. Il me suffit de fermer les yeux pour te revoir, encore et encore. Je m'enivre de ses images, te ton profil parfait, de cette longue chevelure bleu-vert impeccablement entretenue, des tes yeux couleur de cristal, de ton sourire, qui n'appartiens qu'à moi.

Tu m'habite et me hante, tu me possède. Lorsque je suis loin de toi, je ne suis rien. Lors que je suis avec toi, je suis complet. Oui, sans toi, je ne suis rien. Une boule d'angoisse m'étreint lorsque je pense à ce que serai ma vie sans ta présence. Je lève les yeux au ciel, soudain prit de peur. Oui, j'ai peur. Parce qu'aujourd'hui nous nous battons. Parce que le Sanctuaire est attaqué. Je sais, ce ne sont que des bronzes et nous sommes des ors mais pourtant… Pourtant, j'ai peur, peur que l'un de nos frères ne trahisse, peur que l'un d'entre nous tombe. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Et toi, mon ange, pourrais-tu vivre sans moi ?

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on_

Je rejoins enfin mon temple, prestement j'enfile mon armure du Scorpion, souris en t'imaginant dans la tienne, avec cette allure de noblesse qui ne te quitte jamais, et attend. Je nous revois encore nous quitter ce matin. Pas un mot sur la bataille à venir. Je sais que ton disciple fera parti de nos adversaires, je sais que cette trahison te fais mal, aussi je n'insiste pas. Nous nous sommes quittés comme à notre habitude, d'un baiser passionné suivit d'un simple « au revoir ». Nous nous sommes séparés sur de notre victoire, d'autres mots ne sont pas nécessaires. Nous nous reverrons ce soir. Pourtant, maintenant, je ne suis plus sur de rien. Peut-être aurais-je du te dire à quel point je t'aime.

De loin je suis les combats. Nos frères trahissent, nos frères tombent. Personne ne parvient à arrêter ces bronzes. Je frissonne lorsque je me rends compte que tu descends au temple de la Balance affronter ton disciple. Avec crainte j'observe ce combat. Depuis ce matin, un mauvais pressentiment m'étreint : quelque chose va arriver, je le sens.

Mes craintes étaient infondées, tu es vainqueur. Aurai-t-il put en être autrement ? Tu remonte tranquillement, traversant les temples séparant celui de la Balance du tien. Arrivé chez moi tu t'arrête. Il fut un temps ou je t'aurais sauté dessus pour te conduire ensuite jusqu'à ma chambre, combat ou non. Mais pas là. J'ai un trop mauvais pressentiment, je n'ai pas envie de faire l'idiot. On se contente d'un chaste baiser avant de se séparer. Bientôt viendra mon tour, je devrai combattre. Sur le pas de la porte, tu me quitte, sans te retourner. Je te regarde t'éloigner sans un mot. C'est lorsque je rentre dans mon temple que ton conseil me parvient « Soit prudent, je t'aime »

_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come __to show you go on_

Alors toi aussi tu l'avais senti. Toi aussi tu savais que quelque chose allait arriver. J'aurais du m'en douter. D'abord lorsque tu m'as quitté. Tu ne m'avais encore jamais dit que tu m'aimais. Jamais. Les grandes déclarations c'était moi, pas toi, et je faisais avec. J'aurai du m'en douter, ensuite lorsque j'ai laissé ton disciple traversa ma maison. Hyoga du Cygne. Jamais je n'oublierai ce nom. Je savais que son combat était juste, qu'il défendait la bonne cause. Je savais qu'il n'était pas prêt encore à atteindre le septième sens. Je savais que c'était à toi de lui enseigner la voie. Je savais que tout finirai mal. Pourquoi l'ai-je laissé passer ?

« Je t'aime », c'est fou comme trois petits mots peuvent faire mal. Non pas parce que c'était la première fois que tu me les disais, mais parce que c'était aussi la dernière. Un cri sort de ma gorge lorsque l'impensable se produit. Alors qu'il est plus mort que vif, Hyoga viens de te porter un coup mortel. De mon temple, je suis tout le combat et je crois mourir lorsque je te vois t'effondrer. Je le savais ! Je le savais que tout finirai mal ! Et toi aussi apparemment tu le savais, même si tu n'en a rien dit. Je ne sais pas où et comment je trouve la force de me relever lorsqu'Athéna traverse mon temple. Je ne sais pas comment je parviens à suivre nos frères d'armes survivants pour monter jusqu'au grand temple. Je ne sais pas où je trouve la force de traverser ton temple, de poser mes yeux sur ton corps.

Les combats sont finit, Athéna a retrouvé son Sanctuaire. Je devrai me réjouir. Pourtant je pleure à chaudes larmes. En redescendant du Sanctuaire, toutes mes forces m'ont quitté et je me suis effondré sur ton corps sans vie. Tu étais plein de vie ce matin, je ne parviens pas à comprendre comment tu peux être si froid maintenant. Il a fallut toute la force de caractère de nos frères d'arme pour me faire lâcher ton corps, pour me faire quitter ton temple. Tu es mort au combat et moi je meurs d'amour. Sans toi, je ne suis plus rien.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

Un an ! Ça fait un an, jour pour jour que l'on t'a mit en terre. Ça fait un an que je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Tu imagine ça ? Moi le bouillant Scorpion, moi Milo, l'éternel farceur, transformé en ombre, muré dans un silence qui ne lui ressemble pas ! Les autres ont bien compris la raison de cette transformation. Ils savent désormais pour nous deux. Ce n'était pas dur à comprendre, tu aurais du me voir, en larmes, prostré au coté de ta tombe. Mû m'a dit que je n'ai pas bougé pendant une semaine. Pendant une semaine, je suis resté à tes cotés, sans aucune conscience du temps passant. C'est Aldébaran qui m'a reconduit jusqu'à mon temple, ou plutôt qui m'a porté. Car je ne me souviens de rien.

Je suis mort Camus, mon cœur a cessé de battre en même temps que le tien, mes yeux ont cessé de voir lorsque les tiens se sont fermés à jamais, ma vie m'a quitté en même temps que toi. Je meurs à petit feux alors que toi tu revis toute les nuits dans mes rêves. Tu me visite, me couvre de baiser, susurre mon nom à mon oreille. Chaque matin, je me réveille un peu plus mort que la veille en constatant que ce n'est qu'un rêve.

Cette nuit encore tu étais là. A la fois si proche et si loin. Cette nuit encore nous avons dormis ensemble, nous nous sommes juré un amour éternel. Et ce matin encore, tu n'étais plus là. Comme à mon habitude depuis un an maintenant, je monte jusqu'au temple du Verseau. Là bas je me sens bien. Au milieu de ta bibliothèque tu es tellement présent. Tous les meubles, tous les livres me rappellent à toi. Tout dans se temple me prouve que tu n'étais pas un rêve. Tes vêtements sentent encore ton odeur, le moindre craquement, le moindre souffle de vent me rappelle ce silence que tu aimais tant. Je sens ta présence tout au fond de moi, chaque jours elle me pousse à me lever et à vivre.

_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one  
_

J'ai quitté le Sanctuaire. Je n'en pouvais plus. Tout, là bas, me rappelait ta mort. Je n'en veux pas à Hyoga, après tout, sa cause était juste. Mais le voir tous les jours, croiser son regard en pensant qu'il s'agit de ton assassin, c'est au dessus de mes forces. Le voir rire, remplir des missions, protéger ton temple en cas d'intrusion c'était plus que je ne pouvais le supporter. Alors je suis parti. Athéna m'a très bien comprise. Elle ne me fait aucun reproche sur ce départ. Elle sait que je ne suis pas encore prêt à reprendre une vie normale. Je pense qu'elle sait aussi que je risque plus d'être un poids mort pour nos frères qu'un grand secours en cas de nouvelle attaque. Si tu savais mon amour comme c'est dur de vivre sans toi.

Tu sais où je suis ? Je suis en Sibérie, dans ton Isba. Une bonne flambée réchauffe mes membres engourdit par le froid de Russie. Ici, tout me rappelle ta présence. Je peux m'abandonner sans crainte à mes souvenirs, repenser à tout ces bons moments que nous avons passés ensembles. Ici je suis chez toi. Ici je suis chez moi. Ici je revis. Tu me manque mon Ange des glaces.

Je jette un coup d'œil dans le miroir de l'entrée. Je ne me reconnais plus. J'ai des cernes sous les yeux, mes cheveux sont mal coiffés et mal entretenus, mes yeux sont ternes et ne pétillent plus. On dirait que la vie m'a quittée. C'est un peu ça en fait. Tu étais ma vie, et tu m'as quitté. Heureusement, mon cœur bat encore pour nous deux. Tu es tellement présent dans cette maison qu'en fermant les yeux j'ai l'impression de t'avoir à mes cotés. Les paupières fermées, je sens tes lèvres qui se pausent sur les miennes et je m'abandonne à ton baiser dans un soupir de bien être. Oui, dans cette maison, je te sens revivre et moi avec.

_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on  
_

Trois mois. Depuis trois mois, je vis seul chez toi. Enfin, seul sans l'être vraiment puisque tu es à mes cotés. Je sais, je ne devrai pas continuer à m'enfoncer dans mes rêves, c'est mauvais pour moi. Mais dans mes rêves tu es là, en vie et nous nous aimons comme au premier jour. Toutes les nuits, je te vois, ouvrir la porte de la chambre et te coucher à mes cotés. Je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment là mais ta présence me rassure. Toutes les nuits, je m'endors dans tes bras pour me réveiller seul. Pourtant, je ne crains plus le matin. Je sais qu'à mon réveil tu ne seras pas là mais je sais aussi que dès que j'aurais les yeux fermés, tu passeras cette porte pour me retrouver.

Mû est venu me voir aujourd'hui. Ils veulent que je rentre au Sanctuaire. Mû pense que je suis prêt, les autres aussi, moi pas. Et toi ? Crois-tu que je serai capable de reprendre ma charge ? Ils me laissent une semaine pour réfléchir, pour faire le point et donner ma réponse. Athéna a besoin de moi, mais moi c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin.

Voilà, je suis de retour au Sanctuaire. La première chose que je fais c'est de passer à ton temple. Tout est en ordre, rien n'a bougé pendant mon absence. Calmement, je m'installe dans ton fauteuil favori, celui où tu te mettais pour lire. La fatigue du voyage sans doute aura eu raison de moi. Je me suis endormi. Et tu m'a de nouveau visité. Pour la dernière fois m'as-tu dit. Nous avons eu une longue discussion et comme toujours, tu as vu juste. Tu appartiens désormais au monde des morts et moi à celui des vivants. Pour être en paix, il nous faut chacun retourner à notre place. Jamais je ne t'oublierais, toujours tu seras à mes côtes, mais nous ne nous verrons plus jusqu'à ce vienne mon heure.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
_

Tu m'habite mon Camus, tu me hante et me possède, tu vis en moi. Ton esprit me guide et me protège. Je ne te vois plus, mais je te sens à mes cotés. Nous avons un pacte et je le respecte car je suis un Chevalier d'Athéna. Mon cœur bat pour nous deux. Mais un jour… un jour il s'arrêtera, et là… là, je te retrouverai. Pour toujours.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

**Owari**


End file.
